Who Am I?
by Scattered-Memories41
Summary: I never really knew much about my parents or brother. Just that my dad was a doctor, mom was a lawyer, and brother was the sweetest guy ever. That all changed when one day I come home from a karate tournament and find my parents dead in the living room. Since then my brother has hated me. Tortured me. He figured something out. But what? Has my whole life been a lie? Kick!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys. This is my first ever FanFiction. Hope you like it and let me know what you think about it so far. I'll take suggestions as the story progresses on. And that's it. Enjoy XD! ps. I know it's short. sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. Sadly. **

**Kim's P.O.V**

_ What does he want? Why he is doing this? What did I do?_ I just arrived at school, escaped my daily beating from… _him._ Every day, I have bruises all over my body. Luckily, it's the middle of December so long, dark clothing is normal. No suspicions from my friends yet. Not like they care. _No don't say that. They're your friends. They care._ I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize I've been sitting in 1st period this whole time and class just ended. _Great, now I don't know what we have for homework._ I gather all my stuff and rush straight to 2nd period avoiding my locker on purpose because I know they'll be there. My friends. I can't talk to them right now. I arrive to class just before the bell rang and find my seat in the back. I don't bother paying attention to Mr. Navarro, all I can think about is how angry he will be that I ran out so early. Before, he can grab me and make me play his "game". RING. Wow lunch already. Time is going by so fast. It's like I'm being forced to go home already. I walk in the cafeteria and sit with my friends. The same fake smile plastered on my face. All is going well until I hear the cafeteria door open and I see a sight that made my heart drop. _The monster. The Devil. My Brother._


	2. Telling Them

Past, Present, and Future

**I'm back! Okay so my first chapter was short sorry. Please be patient with me I'm sort of new to this whole thing. Anyways this is kinda short too sorry but I am working on the next chapter right now which will be longer I promise. Kick will begin somewhere in the next chapter or on chapter 4. I'll start working on writing in other character's point of view soon. Oh and one more note this won't be all about Kick or Kim's sad life. It's not like the other Kim tragedy or hurt/comfort. The main characters are Kick but we will see the other's stories and family so it's not focused on one thing. The storylines will be connected and make sense. This will make it harder to write but challenge ACCEPTED. Anyways enjoy my lovelies. :D XD 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. Just the few OC's. **

**Kim's P.O.V**

This can't be happening. I need to get out of here. "Kim what's wrong?" Jack asked me. "Nothing Jack, it's fine." "Kim I'm your best friend. I know when you're lying to me" I turned to him. "Jack there's something I've been keeping from you. From all of you." By now I've got all of their attention. "Ever since my parent's death… I... my brother... he's..." I stop. This is harder than I thought. Jack moves closer to me and says, "Hey it's okay. Take your time." "My brother has been abusing me" I finally managed to say. Gasps went through the group. "Kim… why didn't you tell us sooner?" Grace asked. "I tried but, it seemed it like none of you cared." By now tears were rushing down my face. Milton, confused asked," What do you mean?"

_**Flashback**_

_I can't take it anymore! This is all too much. I need to tell them now. I rushed straight to the dojo prepared to tell the guys first. I see Jack punching a dummy in the corner. No one else is here. I guess practice was cancelled. Then why is Jack here? Forget it. I need to tell him. "Jack I need to tell you something. My brother he's been..." Jack cuts me off. "Look Kim if you're here to tell me how your brother is so great and he did something for you I don't want to hear it. Some people aren't as lucky as you so if you want to brag go brag somewhere else!" He shouted. Jack punches the dummy one last time then walks off towards the boy's locker room. What happened? Did he not care? I tried not to cry but it didn't work. I sit down by the bench by the lockers and completely break down. I don't know what hurt more. The fact that he yelled at me or the fact that he didn't care. I stay for a few more minutes. Then I walk out. He doesn't care but I know that someone else will listen to me. I just need someone. I'm tired of being alone. I run to Seaford High and look for the familiar brunette. I go into the gym and find Grace in the girl's locker room. "Grace thank god I found you. Jack…" "Jack what Kim?! Did he finally ask you out? Well that's great but please go gloat somewhere else. My mom and dad are disappointed at me and I need to focus on cheer unlike some people. You missed practice again. Do you not care about anything but yourself?" Grace screamed at me then walks out of the room. My own best friend didn't bother to listen. Does no one care about me anymore? My brother was right. I'm a nobody. No one will care about me. No one will listen to me. No one will love me._

_**End of Flashback**_

As I finish telling them I eventually stop crying. "I didn't bother telling you guys because I couldn't handle anymore rejection." I tell Milton, Jerry, Julie, Kelsey, and Brody. "Kim I'm so sorry about that. I was being a bitch and I'm sorry. My parents and I got in a fight and basically called me worthless and Donna humiliated me in front of the whole Cheer Team and threatened to kick me off the squad. I shouldn't have lashed out on you. I'm so sorry." Grace explained. "Yeah Kim. I'm so sorry. I do care about you. I was just so angry. My grandfather… he… he passed away." Jack said. I raised my head up. His grandpa died? And all I wanted to do was tell him about me. I am selfish. "I know what you're thinking Kim and you need to stop. Just because I was in a bad mood didn't mean I had to do that to you. I'm so sorry Kim. You can tell us anything. We care." He adds. I look at him then at my brother who's right now talking to my teacher looking for me. "My brother… that monster… he's been torturing and beating me until I black out, ever since my parents died. Silenced filled the group. "Ah there you are little sis" No. Please. Not now. "Elliott…"


	3. Jerry's Story

**Hey! Don't kill me. :) I've been super busy. Because of the snow I had a long break and that means homework in each class. Which I haven't even finished yet. Ugh. I swear teachers want to melt our brains. Anyway here is chapter 3. You get to learn about Jerry's life. He's a bit OOC but that's only because I didn't want to write him just saying yo because on Kickin it he doesn't say that in each sentence he says. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. Just Kim's creepy brother here.**

Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V

Kim's brother has been abusing her? Why didn't she tell us sooner? She tried to smartass. Remember? God I'm an idiot. "Ah there you are little sis" "Elliott, what are you doing here?" Kim asks. Even though she's scared she hides it with a tough façade. That's my Kimmy always trying to be tough. So strong, beautiful… Really Jack? Now? I snap out of it and move closer to Kim putting a protective grip around her waist. Elliott gazes down at my action. Rage in his eyes but is covered with the fake sweet guy act. "I'm here to pick you up little sis." He says to Kim with that creepy fake smile. "But school just started Elliott. Kim won't be let out until 4:15." Julie says. "I know but I need Kimmy to come home right away. She's needed. It's an emergency." Elliot answers. "Well whatever it is, it can wait." Jerry says standing up from his seat. Wow. I've never seen him so serious before. What's gotten into him? "Whoa. Chill Jer. Why so hostile?" Elliott asks, a smirk appearing on his face. "He's just not in a bad mood. Had a bad morning with his family." Brody told him. "Brody what a surprise to see you here with the warriors. What happened to Eddie?" He asks. "He moved away." I told Elliott. "He did? Wow, I had no idea. Kim, why didn't you tell me?" Elliott asks. Kim stayed silent. *sigh*"I guess we'll just talk about this later. See you at home Kimmy." Elliott waves goodbye and walks out of the cafeteria. I turn to Kim "Kim, are you okay?" She didn't answer she just got up and ran away. "Kim!" I shout after her. "It's okay Jack we'll go find her." Kelsey says. With that she and the rest of the girls rush after Kim. Leaving me and the guys to think about what just happened.

Grace's P.O.V

I feel like such an idiot. My best friend has been suffering this whole time and I didn't even know. What kind of friend am I? "Grace you okay?" Kelsey asks me snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm just really worried about Kim." Julie hugs me from the side. "Don't worry now that we know, we'll help her deal with this." She reassured me. We walk into the bathroom and find Kim sitting in the corner staring at the wall. She's not crying. She's just staring there and it's scaring me. I've never seen her like this. "Kim… are you ok?" Julie asks. Nothing. I sit next to her not saying anything and just embraced her in a hug. She hugs back and cries on my shoulder. This is the first time she broke down since her parents died. I lift my hand up and combed her hair, something she would do when I cry. Five minutes passed by and she finally spoke. "I don't want to go home. He'll be there waiting for me." Kelsey told her, "Don't worry we're not going to let that happen. We can have a sleepover tonight." "Yeah, we won't let you be alone tonight." Julie said. "We can have it at my house that way Jack can protect you. There's no way he come and get you if my brother is there." I told her. She smiled and said, "Thanks guys. We should get back there. We've been in here for too long and I'm getting sick of the smell." We laugh. Even when she's sad she can lighten the mood. "Okay, let's go. But… first we need to fix your make up. It's a mess!" Kelsey said.

Jerry's POV

We're currently at the dojo. The girls told us that Kim will be staying at Grace's and Jack's place tonight. Of course that made Jack blush and me slightly angry. I don't know why. I'm glad that Kim finally told us the truth because for the past few days she's been acting strange and I was getting worried. It wasn't like her. "Hey Jer, you ok? You've just been sitting there doing nothing." Milton said. "Yeah bro, I'm fine just thinking about the usual." "Girls?" Brody asked walking out of the locker room. "Ha yea." I replied. "Yo Jack, when are you going to take a break? You've been pounding on those dummies for hours. They're never going to fight back." I said to him smiling. He stopped and turned to me. "I know Jerry, it helps calm me down though""Soo… Jack" Brody said. "Kimmy will be staying at your house tonight. Are you prepared to have your little crushie wushie in the house?" "Dude not cool" Jack said. "Jerry you ok?" Milton asked, his face filled with concern. "Yes, why?" I asked. "Cause the bo staff in your hand just snapped in two." I looked down and saw two broken sticks. "I'm just gonna go. Dinner should be ready soon." I took my stuff and left Jack, Milton, and Brody confused.

_What's going on with me? I'm not falling for Kim am I?_ I stop walking realizing I've already arrived home. Ah home sweet home. Not. I walk in to see my brothers and sisters running around the living room. Great what a mess. "Ricardo where's mom and dad?" I ask. "I don't know big bro probably off on their date forgetting about you," he replied. "Stop saying that shit!" I yelled "Why? I'm just telling the truth Jer. Open your eyes and look around. Where are they? They're never home and when they are they never pay attention to you. Must suck being the eldest," He replied. "I do see that and it hurts me every time knowing that they don't care about me. It pains me knowing that I mean nothing to them. But, I still love them," I screamed. "Stop getting hurt and stop feeling bad about yourself. You're lucky they don't pay attention. You get to live your own life. Make your own decisions. That's paradise and I'd do anything to have your life," Ricardo said. "This isn't paradise. This isn't even home anymore. This is hell. I don't care if I don't get to make my own decisions if they cared about me because it shows me that they love me so much, they want the best for me so I'd gladly trade places with you." With that I walked upstairs, into my room, and slammed the door. _I'll be 17 in a few days and I know that's not old enough to get my own place but, it's old enough to move out and live with someone else. That will be my birthday wish. _

Elliot's POV

Oh Kimmy. You just can't keep your mouth shut. Don't you worry I'll teach you how to. I don't care if I end up killing you. You're nothing to me. You're just a pest mom and dad took in. I almost feel bad that you know nothing. You don't know the truth. You just know what mom and dad wanted you to know. They lied to both of us and I would've been fine with that if it didn't cost them their lives. YOU cost them their lives. YOU are the reason they're not here anymore. You killed them.

**Aww poor Jerry and creepy ending. Can anyone relate to him? (Jerry not the scary brother) Anyways I have the other character's story lines ready. And not all of them will be sad. Who do you want to read about next? Comment please! R&R**

**1.) Milton**

**2.) Grace**

**3.) Kelsey**

**4.) Jack**

**5.) Brody**

**6.) Julie**


End file.
